


［all云］渴症

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *极度ooc产物*温柔挂的
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 46





	1. 木卫三

-  
朴正洙不是第一次看到金钟云的这种表情了，靥足的，满足的，闭着眼睛感受的，那种近乎于淫荡的表情。他常常看着金钟云这种表情反复出现在别人搂抱住他，与他有亲密接触的时候。朴正洙对这方面略微懂一点，想着也许是一种潜意识里的病症。

金钟云坐在会议室的椅子上有些放空，他最近也开始发现自己的问题，好像很喜欢别人的触碰，喜欢跟人贴近，喜欢对别人搂搂抱抱也很喜欢别人抱着自己，甚至会有一种类似于充电的感觉。自己这是怎么了呢？

正这样想着，李东海突然从后面抱住了自己，又是那种感觉，想要低吟的感觉，好舒服…金钟云觉得自己的血液都在皮肤下面因为这亲密的触碰而奔涌。

朴正洙看着金钟云又一次因为被别人突然抱住而闭上眼睛极力忍住舒适的模样，眯了眯眼睛，果然是这样吧？类似于皮肤饥渴的那种症状。八辑发行之后有了很多新粉，可慢慢金钟云的状态却依然没有好转，朴正洙开始有意观察，这才偶然发现金钟云的这个秘密。

他盯着眼前面色开始泛起春意的人，想想他们的组合发展到现在也算是功成名就，是即使介绍说是韩流帝王也丝毫不会脸红的地步，可自己这个弟弟却总是太小心翼翼，辛苦的做着自我管理，辛苦的继续学习演唱技巧，他什么事情都做的很认真很好，也从不给自己添麻烦，只是一味地追随着自己，默默的做好自己的事。

可是看他最近的状态实在是很差，尽管没有到16年那种程度，但也是每天都在焦虑着。这次他solo三辑虽然主题很轻松，但是金钟云本人却并不轻松。Black suit的反馈很好，也顺利的给他圈了一大波粉，在组合中隐隐有人气top的势头，这次solo三辑的成绩在他看来便显得尤为重要。

看着看着朴正洙又想起自己当初为了组合也是多过分的都做过了，他很明白金钟云那种无能为力的痛苦，可却不知道该如何去说。组合也快要准备回归了，自己每天忙的团团转，可他也实在不想看金钟云这样每天焦躁下去。

想了想只得叹了口气，走过去顺着他的肩线摩挲了几下。  
“钟云呐，最近压力很大吧？”  
“啊…独特…也不是…只是有的时候会觉得有些迷茫，好像不管做什么都没办法再向前一点，一直在原地打转。”  
朴正洙看着他的样子心疼地揉了揉他的头发，“别想太多了，如果有想做的就都去做吧！感到困扰的话最近多来找我吧。”

果然之后的日子金钟云常常往朴正洙家跑，朴正洙总是很认真的放下手头的事仔细听他讲关于专辑，关于生活，关于咖啡店，会在适当的时候给一两句简短却很有用的建议。金钟云在一次次的交谈中越来越放松下来，可却也在一次次的不经意接触中渴望着和朴正洙更亲密一点。

两个人单独相处的时间慢慢变长了，朴正洙也会讲，讲厂牌，讲公司，讲心空，再有些时候也讲讲自己。偶尔两个人见面也会喝一点酒，金钟云总是点到为止，朴正洙喝醉了虽然很安静，但总是哭，说一些幼稚又可爱的话。有时候会抱着金钟云问他头发怎么是粉色的呀？

金钟云在一次一次的回答里也开始明了，他这个哥哥虽然如今是八面玲珑一颗七窍心，可是曾经经历过的那些也是自己不能想象的，哪怕是现在也依然有无法言说的辛苦。自己从他那里得到力量和勇气，那自然也要无条件的让他也好过一些。

思来想去，金钟云知道自己帮不上什么其他的忙，索性就好好地陪着他，所以即便是聊天室里的特talk，他也认真回应，sns的评论也努力回复，自己只要做好他的向特葵就好了。

两个人的关系一天一天暧昧起来，金钟云开始大部分时间都住在朴正洙家里。朴正洙有心这次要让金钟云的状态好转，一向洁癖到有些神经质的他却大方的对金钟云解开了禁令，准许他可以像在自己家一样自由。

“钟云呐？来啦，哥刚做好晚饭，吃一点吧，减肥什么的明天再说吧！今天的菜可是我特意在最料秘和老师学的呢！”  
“啊…内！我会好好吃的。”  
朴正洙带着期待和恳切的语气总是让金钟云拒绝不了，不得不答应吃饭，默默盘算着之后又要少吃多少卡路里才能抵平。

朴正洙也许是每天太忙了，常常拖着步子回到家以后先扑到金钟云的身边靠着他，夸张的叹气，“诶一古呀，活过来了。”更多的时候会把他圈进怀里抱上那么一会，金钟云一边为自己能给队长一点力量而开心，一边又因为自己这样偷偷汲取一点养分而羞愧。这哥哥实在太温柔，像是温吞的湖水，让人一点一点的沉下去。

金钟云看着又在忙碌着做饭的朴正洙恍然间生出一种他们是情侣的错觉，朴正洙虽然很忙但因为常常做家务而会顺手把金钟云留在这里的衣服熨的平平整整的，染着和自己一样的味道。房间里的香薰也总是恰到好处，不知是朴正洙有意还是无意，金钟云总觉得来朴正洙家的时候，本就渴求着触碰的身体变得更加需要拥抱了。

还没等金钟云找借口去跟朴正洙接触，就发现每天例行看电影的时候朴正洙开始会主动靠着他，有时候也会从背后抱着他，用手机处理一些事务，美其名曰人形支架不用白不用。可偶尔金钟云回过头的时候，会发现这哥哥已经睡着了，果然还是太辛苦了吧。于是贴心的弟弟会去哥哥的房间把床都铺好才出来叫人进去睡。

“独特？独特啊，去房间睡吧？”  
“啊…哦钟云呐，一起睡吧？你也每天睡太晚了。”  
“啊？啊，内~”

两个人久违的钻进同一个被窝，金钟云觉得皮肤下面那种冲动又开始了，皮肤与皮肤之间的接触让他的血液沸腾，忍不住想再多要一点。

朴正洙了然却又不想吓到他，就只轻拍着他的背，这些日对他似乎平白生出许多独占欲来，他知道发现了金钟云秘密的人不少，可怎么也不愿与人分享，也许是还需要一定的时机吧。

日子一天天过去，金钟云对这样的关系几乎称得上是迷恋，他觉得自己像是在真空带，接收不到不好的消息，每天只是被无尽的温柔包裹着，和队长在一起的日子每一天都像是活在梦幻泡泡里，甜蜜的有些不真实。

他本身没有太多的行程，大多数时候是在家等着朴正洙回来，不过也有一些时候他从自己家来会正好看到朴正洙在家的样子。

那天金钟云从家里过来已经是傍晚了，屋子里静悄悄的，他本以为朴正洙不在，走过玄关要开灯的时候才看到那个哥哥穿着出通告的衣服靠在沙发上睡着了，平时总是挺着的肩膀也塌了下来，无意识的在沙发上缩成一团。

房间里有些暗，窗帘没来得及拉，窗外的江火和落日透进来把金钟云的心也照的柔软不堪。

该有多辛苦啊。

金钟云静静的站了一会，随后轻手轻脚的走了过去，他的身体告诉他他现在需要去抱住他，也需要被他抱住。怀里的人不像粉丝想象的那样柔若无骨，只是他太过温润，才让人忽略他偶尔的锋利。

金钟云看着朴正洙乖顺的闭起来的眉眼，轻轻的吻了吻他的侧脸。  
“啊…钟云呐？你回来了？”朴正洙回过身把金钟云搂住，额头相抵，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“好累啊…钟云。”然后又把脸埋进人的颈窝里。  
金钟云有些绷紧了身子，因为这样的拥抱他快舒服的哼出声了，于是也把人抱紧了拍着，“我在呢，独特，大家都在的。”

天渐渐沉了，两个人在发暗的屋子里拥抱着，外面的霓虹灯亮的恰到好处，气氛陡然变得暧昧起来。金钟云突然感觉到一阵湿热从刚刚朴正洙呼吸的地方传来，他的身子绷得更紧了，几乎有些僵硬着，他的哥哥在舔着他的侧颈，他感到手足无措。

朴正洙从金钟云扯散的领口开始细细的舔着金钟云的锁骨，又吻到侧颈，他感觉到怀里的人一下一下的颤，嗓子眼里发出那种短促又压抑的呻吟。

耳垂被轻轻舔舐的时候金钟云没绷住，一声粘腻的呻吟滑了出来，一下子让空气里的暧昧因子纷纷炸裂加速。朴正洙开始夺过更能主动的姿势将金钟云揽进怀里，对着他的唇瓣一点一点的舔，金钟云下意识的张开嘴巴，朴正洙搂紧了他勾着他的舌尖与自己纠缠。

微凉的手钻进金钟云的衬衫里，抚摸着他漂亮的蝴蝶骨。金钟云瑟缩了一下，小心翼翼又不确定的叫了一声，“独特…？”声音里还带着粘软的媚意。

朴正洙的动作猛地停住了，他抽回手摸着金钟云的脸，苦笑着闷闷的说，“这次就放过你啦，走吧去睡觉了。”说完就要起身回卧室，他也有些懊恼，怎么能对满身信任的弟弟起这样的念头呢？可下一秒他就绷断了理智。  
“独特啊…没…没关系的。”金钟云轻轻的扯了扯他的衣角。

朴正洙不记得自己是怎么把人抱起来的了，等反应过来的时候两个人已经一起陷进柔软的床里，金钟云的手绞着朴正洙的衣领，明明是紧张的不得了，在朴正洙看来却更像是无言的邀请。

他厮磨着金钟云的唇瓣，他的嘴唇香滑软嫩，怎么亲也亲不够。卧室里也没有开灯，只有朴正洙放在那里的香薰还尽职尽责的燃着，金钟云开始觉得自己的身体有些发热，偏偏朴正洙身上冰冰凉凉的，忍不住想去抱住他。

“嗯…独特…”主唱沙哑的嗓音此时偏偏带着三分春，朴正洙的胯下不由得又硬了几分。  
“钟云喜欢吗？喜欢这样吧？”朴正洙一边问着一边从床头柜里掏出润滑剂涂满手指，将手探进后穴扩张。  
“唔…！你怎么有…”金钟云被冰的缩了一下，夹紧了后穴。朴正洙吻着他的脸，“不要问了，钟云。都过去了。”

金钟云变得混沌的脑子转了几个弯才反应过来，忍不住心疼，低低的喊了一句“哥…”  
“都说了没事了，嗯？专心享受现在。”  
朴正洙轻柔的吻落在他的乳尖，他的肚脐，直到感受到自己的性器进入了一个温暖湿热的地方，是朴正洙用嘴巴专心吞吐着。  
“别…特哥！”  
“钟云真的不要吗？”朴正洙抬起头轻笑着，将身子挪开了点，金钟云的身体已经习惯了近期这样的亲密接触，猛然离开的温热躯体让他忍不住又向前贴了贴。  
“怎么？这不是很想要吗？”朴正洙又探回身子，将脸凑到金钟云跟前逗着他，很快两个人继续唇舌相贴。

朴正洙的扩张很充分，进入的时候金钟云只有一点点不适，他凤眼微闭，嘴巴微微张开，轻轻浅浅的喘很快又变了调子，是软甜粘稠的呻吟。

金钟云久未有过性事，再加上对皮肤相贴的渴求，他感到格外的幸福和满足。此时更直观的感受到朴正洙的身材。紧实饱满的胸肌和精壮的腰身。  
“特哥…唔…正洙…正洙…”低哑的嗓音像是催情药一般，让朴正洙更加快了些速度。  
“钟云…宝贝，舒服吗这样？喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…喜欢…喜欢的。”  
“以后都来找哥好不好？哥抱着你，一直陪着你。”  
“哈…嗯…好…我喜欢和哥在一起…唔”  
“我也喜欢。”

金钟云的反应太大，又是许久已来的第一次，很快就泄了，累的瘫软下去。朴正洙也不强求，只是搂紧了人在他腿间套弄着，不一会也射了出来。知道他需要长时间的温存，朴正洙简单的清理的一下便将人抱紧拉好了被子，金钟云还抱着他对着他的锁骨一下一下的吻。

“还闹我？不想要屁股了？”金钟云吓得赶紧缩起来，却还紧紧搂着朴正洙的腰，细软的头发蹭在他胸前，有些痒痒的。两个人相拥着睡过去，一夜好眠。

第二天朴正洙因为有行程早早的就醒了，端详了一会金钟云可爱的睡脸，吻了吻他的额头，小心翼翼的掀开被子下了床。

金钟云其实也醒了，只是不敢睁开眼，他感受到朴正洙的视线停留在自己身上，又感觉到他贴过来温热的唇吻了下自己的额头。

“钟云起来了的话我做了南瓜粥，记得热一下哦。”  
“今天会晚点回来，别急，有事就给我打电话。”  
“衣服我挂了一件在衣柜里，是干净的哦。”

金钟云打开手机看见朴正洙啰啰嗦嗦的消息笑的眼睛弯成一条缝，pabo呀，这个哥哥，傻瓜哥哥。

朴正洙终于下了通告急急忙忙回来的时候，金钟云正盖着毯子窝在沙发上，对着电视咯咯的笑。看人回来了像小猫一样张开双臂要抱抱。  
“独特！”  
朴正洙把人搂进怀里，金钟云像觅食一样急切的往人怀里钻，贴着人的唇腻腻乎乎的啵嘴。  
“怎么这么急啊？小馋猫。”朴正洙笑的梨涡深深，金钟云看了又去亲那个小涡。

昨天才云雨过的两个人很快在沙发上就把衣服脱了个干净，金钟云身上还留着一点朴正洙衣服上的味道，和自己的很像，又有些不像。

金钟云身上的痕迹还未消散就又添了新的，在自己黏腻的呻吟里慢慢化成一滩春水。他微微仰着头，发尖的汗水蹭在他的额角，看起来更色情了。朴正洙的手在他身上四处游走着，他知道这样会更增加金钟云的快感。肉乎乎的臀瓣被操干的泛起肉浪，朴正洙怜爱的捏着他的小屁股。

金钟云抱紧了朴正洙，有些迷糊的脑袋想着，他真的好温柔，朴正洙不是被多年的坎坷打磨圆滑的石头，而是将苦难都温柔包裹的珍珠。

也许朴正洙曾经也经历过那么粗鲁的性事，可是他对自己还是认真扩张，认真做好安抚。金钟云释放过后缩进朴正洙的怀里，朴正洙把他抱进浴室，用温水轻轻帮他清理。脸上的温柔神色和很多年前进入公司第一次见面的时候别无二致。

朴正洙看着金钟云依赖的神情满意的不得了，可他也知道，其他的弟弟也都慢慢看穿，一个两个想尽了办法去跟金钟云做身体接触，不过好在这样一来，金钟云开始对亲密接触的渴求越来越大，自己可以在这样的假象里做个美梦。

他明白金钟云不会一直被自己霸占，他是需要爱意去浇灌的花，需要情事来抚慰的幼兽，自己这个加油站不知道还能被光顾多久，不过他甘之如饴。

TBC.


	2. 傻话

-  
曺圭贤最近有些低气压，明眼人都看得出来他对金钟云的意思，唯独当事人还傻傻不知，每天毫无顾忌的跟他勾肩搭背，一起去排练录音演出。

知道最近金钟云常常往队长家跑的时候，曺圭贤不动声色的捏扁了一罐空啤酒瓶，怎么能这样？怎么能…他郁闷的趴在桌子上，他的钟云哥…

他退伍以后回来的第一件事就是先偷偷去找了金钟云，两个人相对无言，金钟云假装不在意的盯着手里的杯子却又悄悄擦眼泪。曺圭贤抓着他的手，黑葡萄一样的瞳仁清清楚楚的倒映着金钟云的脸。  
“哥，以后不会再辛苦了，我回来了。”  
“好。”

发现金钟云有些不对劲的时候已经在录制《新西游记7》了，仗着自己之前说要把头发漂8次就悄悄找了cody姐姐把头发染成了金钟云六月份那时候的粉红色。

“呀！你小子之前还嫌弃我，这次怎么又要染成这样？”  
“诶一古，cody怒那挑的我也没有办法嘛~”说着又上前去戳他的腰，状似不经意的把人揽在怀里。  
“啊西…知道了知道了。”金钟云笑骂着摆摆手，等一会又忍不住上手揉了揉，“诶，头皮很痛吧？以后还是不要这样了啊臭小子。”

曺圭贤把人抱在怀里的时候，金钟云无意识的发出一声长叹。曺圭贤抬了抬眼皮，他似乎找到得到金钟云的办法了？接下来的每一天似乎都在证实他的猜想，他的哥哥怎么可以在别人的搂抱里露出那种淫荡的表情？

SS8彩排的时候几个哥哥一起闹着，看着金钟云没有玩到，像小孩子一样有点发蔫，连忙跑过去靠着那个斜坡，果然金钟云笑的眉眼弯弯赶快靠过来玩了起来。曺圭贤看着他笑得那么开心，自己自从退伍以来的疲累和郁结似乎都消散了许多。

金钟云靠在如今忙内有些肉感的身体上感觉自己又活过来了，最近他好像胃口被养刁了一般，只靠着队长每天的抚慰还不够，还想要更多，想要更多的亲密接触。

既然两个忙内都陆续退伍了，KRY的合体演出以及一些准备也都提上日程，金钟云和曺圭贤见面的日子越来越多，这小子似乎也对自己越来越放肆，眼神露骨到不加遮掩。

录《Hidden Track》的时候，曺圭贤正好在金钟云身边，一低头就能闻到他的发香和淡淡的香水味，不知怎的自己反而手足无措了起来。金钟云无意识的贴近和偶尔的小动作让曺圭贤有些心猿意马，不得不一边顾及着镜头，一边又压制着自己的反应。

可没过一会曺圭贤就开始奇怪，金钟云身上的味道…怎么有些似曾相识？回想了一下，这是…和特哥身上一样…？曺圭贤的脸色一下子沉下来，假装不经意的低了低头，却看见金钟云藏在领子下面的浅浅红痕。他不可置信的睁大眼睛看向朴正洙的方向，两个人视线相对，只见平时温柔的队长此时眼神幽深，轻轻笑着，眼里有些许得意。

怎么会这样？曺圭贤差点连放送用的表情都维持不住，偏偏金钟云还毫无自觉的一直往这边贴，曺圭贤赌气的咬了咬唇，该死。

眼看着金钟云和朴正洙越来越亲密，有时候待机室只是刚刚没什么人，两个人就迫不及待的接吻纠缠，曺圭贤嫉妒的几乎咬碎后槽牙。而且很快他也发现，窥伺着金钟云的不止他一个，事情变得更有趣了。

圣诞节那天曺圭贤给金钟云打电话说想要一起过节，过分宠爱弟弟的哥哥欣然赴约。地点是曺圭贤自己的房子，从未公开过的。

金钟云敲开门，发现房间里只开了小夜灯。昏暗暗的，气氛过于暧昧了。曺圭贤把人拉过来说想喝点红酒，可是自己喝实在很寂寞，所以叫哥来一起。

金钟云脱了外套走过去坐下，两个人靠着低矮的小柜有一搭没一搭的喝着，聊着。金钟云总是浅尝辄止，而曺圭贤却有些愤愤的，没一会就喝了不少，整个人染上些醉意，连目光都比平时柔情几分。

“哥…陪我跳支舞吧…”曺圭贤用手拄着头，静静的看着金钟云。  
“说什么不像话的话呢？”金钟云被他看的不自在起来，摆了摆手。  
“啊hiong~~~跟着我就好，手给我。”

金钟云被这小醉鬼缠着站起身，曺圭贤身上还带着点酒气，他整个人被笼罩在红酒的香气里，耳边是小醉鬼灼热的呼吸，不知怎么腰间的手似乎也变得滚烫。曺圭贤搂着金钟云纤细的腰身，却沉默的不言一语。

金钟云随着他的脚步跟了几下，怎么都觉得别扭，今天这小崽子奇怪的很。而且身体里那种渴求的想法又弥漫上来，不想在弟弟面前出丑，于是挣了挣想说不跳了，却被曺圭贤捉住手，更紧的抱住。

“哥…给我抱一会。”

他的声音闷闷的，金钟云一时也不知道说什么。曺圭贤的骨架比自己的宽大许多，人也稍微高一点点。这些年以来曺圭贤的改变好像很大，又好像没什么变化，只是肩膀变得宽厚许多，人也不再是那样锋利的吓人，更多了一些温润的感觉。就像是…像是今天他们喝的红酒，那种醇厚的感觉。

金钟云尝试着伸出手回抱住他，轻轻在他背上拍了拍，然后又听到曺圭贤开了口。

“哥你知道吗？其实这些年我好像一直都在追赶你。”他轻轻笑了一下，“我曾经以为我是想超过你的，那是主唱的自负心，即使有三位主唱我也想做最好的那个。”他把脑袋埋进金钟云的肩窝里，“可是后来我发现，从哥分给我那半张床的时候就是如此，我只想一直待在哥的身边，想跟你并肩。”

“你别…别这么说。”金钟云紧张的僵直了脊背。

曺圭贤又把人放开了，顺着他的胳膊去摸金钟云的小手，握在手里凉凉软软的。

“哥，你是我的梦想啊。”

金钟云这下彻底不知道怎么办了，只是无措的站着。曺圭贤忍不住亲了下他的额头。

“我好想你只属于我一个人，可是我知道哥太好了，所以你永远不可能属于我。”

他低下头去吻金钟云的小嘴，温柔却又不容拒绝的。

“但是无论如何也想拥有你一次。哥，不要拒绝我。”

于是漫天遍地的吻就这样落下来，金钟云被吮的舌尖都麻了，口腔里都是刚刚的红酒味道，只能轻声哼哼。他被推着倒在软垫上，曺圭贤手撑在他两边，实打实的禁锢的姿势。

曺圭贤整个人俯下身去吻，金钟云被吻的迷迷糊糊，身子都酥了半边。

…怎么，怎么会这么舒服…要陷进去了…

金钟云搭在曺圭贤肩膀的手有些无意识的收紧，他不敢睁开眼睛，生怕让曺圭贤看到自己的眼神里已经满是春意，也怕看到曺圭贤像是要将他吃到肚子里的赤裸眼神。

“哥有没有看过fan们写的小说？”曺圭贤一边舔着他的喉结一边问着。  
“什…什么？”金钟云的脑子已经开始不清醒，只是在身上作乱的手却过分清晰了起来。

“如果世界上真的有ABO就好了，我就狠下心来把哥哥标记，你就永远只属于我，只属于我一个人。”  
说话间温热的呼吸喷在金钟云的耳侧，痒痒的。金钟云难耐的想动一下，结果被曺圭贤捉住手。

金钟云敏感的感觉到曺圭贤把大腿挤入了自己的两条腿之间，还恶劣的对着自己的下体顶了顶。拉下了裤子，两根手指轻轻探了探便伸进了湿热的穴道，缓慢的扩张了起来。

金钟云抑制不住的轻喘，眼睛也不得已半张开，里面都是湿漉漉的水汽，衣服扯的乱七八糟的，看起来又纯又欲。偏生今天没做造型，前几天剪短了的头发软趴趴的盖在头上，看起来有些傻气，也更多了些学生的味道。

“哥是我的omega，不要乱动。”说完还深深的闻了一下金钟云的侧颈，“呐…原来哥的信息素是白桃味的。”刚说完，压着自己的人动作就猛地粗暴了起来，金钟云感到那人急切的扯下了自己的衣服裤子，也同样脱掉了他自己的。

没过一会，曺圭贤的那根东西就抵在了穴口，散发着可怕的温度和硬度。  
“所以你看，哥真的是我的omega啊。光是闻到你的味道，我就要疯了。”

…到底在说什么胡话啊……

金钟云多多少少也是有喝一点点酒的，这会再被他这么一弄，身体也开始有些发热。曺圭贤顺着他的脊背摸到后腰，“是因为看到我，所以哥发情了吗？”

金钟云终于艰难的开了口，“唔…你到底…在…说什么。”

…太羞耻了吧这样…可是真的被摸的好舒服，有点舍不得放开…

慢慢的金钟云感觉自己的后穴也因为曺圭贤的逗弄开始分泌出一下液体，他好像也感觉到了，开始更过分的刺激自己。

“Omega发情就是这样啊，体温上升，后穴不受控制的湿漉漉一片。”曺圭贤湿热的嘴唇蹭过金钟云的锁骨，滑下去吻住了他的乳尖。  
“想让我标记你吧？”

“你…在乱…讲什么呀嗯~”金钟云话都没说完就掐着腰操了进来。

…操进来了…像omega迎接他的alpha那样，大张双腿的，毫无保留的，被狠狠操进来了。

曺圭贤把人稍微抱起来一点，用牙齿叼着后颈那一点点皮肉轻轻的嘶咬，还伸出舌尖舔了舔。身下的动作却没停，不知道是前戏太到位还是怎么，这次连润滑都没用，也这样顺顺利利的操到底了。

“哥的穴好紧，里面好热。”这时候主唱大人把他天生的优越声线体现的淋漓尽致，一字一句全都撞进了金钟云发烫的耳朵里。

本能的扭过头去却发现窗帘根本也没有拉，因为小夜灯的缘故，两个人的身影投在玻璃窗上，有些虚幻的。自己的躯体看起来怎么会这么小一个，被那人完全圈进怀里，一下一下的顶着。好像还真的…有点像abo里的样子…

似乎是发现了他的分神，曺圭贤凑到他眼前含住他的唇瓣。“在想谁？特哥吗？”

“啊…不是…”金钟云转过头来正对上那双有些愠怒的眸子。

“知道如果omega被标记了之后还去找别的alpha做爱会是什么下场吗？”曺圭贤的动作狠厉起来，对着小小的胯小小的屁股就使劲的撞。

“什么…唔！”金钟云被一记深顶逼的射了精，后穴绞的死紧，因为高潮而把曺圭贤抱的紧紧的。

“会因为两种信息素在身体里对撞而生不如死，哥就好好待在我身边，不好吗？”

金钟云浆糊一样的脑子此时倒是分出些理智，本想说那也是特哥先…诶呀什么呀，世界上根本就没ABO！

“看哥现在的样子，不就是发情的omega想要拥抱想要温存的样子吗？”金钟云的手有些无力，在曺圭贤的背上滑了一下，曺圭贤抖了抖，飞快的把人翻了个身，又从后面插了进去。

蜜色的肌肤在昏暗的光里看不分明，只知道是线条美的不得了的，曺圭贤的装醉到这里也该结束了，可金钟云漂亮的后颈却像是在勾引着他，短短的头发还毛毛刺刺的，曺圭贤不受控制的对着传说中那个腺体的地方一口咬了下去。

“啊…c…”金钟云眼睛失焦连骂都没了力气，只是随着他的动作起伏着，曺圭贤知道这场梦就快要到了醒来的时候了，于是俯下身抱住他，将他严丝合缝的卡进自己的怀里，填满他也被他填满。

现在这样的场景很好，心爱了很久的人就在自己怀里，只可惜这场梦是自己偷来的，甚至怀里的人身上也还染着别人的味道。可是这也足够了，足够啦。

他小心翼翼的退出来，看着有些不清醒的人，拨了拨他額前的碎发，轻轻笑了。没想到金钟云感受着他的贴近，下意识的以为他要亲自己，红唇轻启主动吻了上来。

曺圭贤也被这个吻吻懵了，本想借这机会再来一次的，金钟云却搂住他示意他躺下，钻到人怀里准备睡了。曺圭贤才反应过来还没给人清理，可看金钟云一动也不想再动的样子，只好又急急忙忙去打了热水给人一点点清理。

给自己也冲了个澡之后，曺圭贤钻进热乎乎的被窝抚摸着他的睡脸。

哥，可我还没说过，omega被人标记以后就会对alpha产生完全的爱恋与依赖，你，也会有吗？

许是把他弄的不舒服了，一向浅眠的人皱了皱眉睁开了眼睛，看曺圭贤的神情以为他还要说什么，想起今晚的胡闹，不由得嘟囔了一句。

“别再说傻话了啊…”

说完便转过身又睡了过去，只剩下曺圭贤僵在半空的手，愣了半晌才又重新把人搂住，拥着陷入梦乡。

那就当我在说傻话吧。

TBC.


	3. 小熊软糖

第二天金钟云醒来的时候，曺圭贤正在做早餐。他很少睡的这么踏实，大概确实被折腾狠了，又喝了点酒。

迷迷糊糊的连眼睛都还睁不开，慢慢走到厨房，下意识的从背后抱住那个人，软软的喊了一句“特哥~”

曺圭贤僵了一瞬，很快又苦笑，“呀！是我啊我啊！哥真过分呢！”

金钟云也才反应过来，尴尬的要命。本想转头去餐厅坐下，却又被人拉回来，抱到料理台上接了个长长的吻。

“饿了吗？”

“嗯…有一点…”金钟云的语气像个小孩子，曺圭贤看着可爱捏了捏人的鼻头。

“早饭马上就好，去等我一会。”

金钟云趿拉着鞋子，慢吞吞的坐下了。没过一会儿，曺圭贤端来了南瓜粥，饺子，和一些小菜。

金钟云吃东西的时候，嘴巴里塞得鼓鼓胀胀的，很可爱很专心却又有着说不出来的下流与色情，很容易让人联想到一些黄色废料。

曺圭贤盯着人好好的吃了饭，又把人好好的送回家。

出门的时候有点冷，金钟云不自觉的紧贴着曺圭贤，本来这样自己心情该好起来的，在又闻到混着朴正洙味道的香气时心情又down到谷底。

赌气般的扯下自己的围巾给人缠上，把人围的快看不见路了才解气。

一路上两个人都一直沉默着，金钟云看起来似乎有什么话想说，曺圭贤看他欲言又止的样子心里也猜了个大概，终于还是停下来问了他。

“怎么了？哥有事想说？”  
“圭圭…昨晚的事，千万不要告诉特哥呀…”金钟云的小手凉凉的，讨好的扯了扯曺圭贤的衣角。

他认命的叹了口气，怎么能在我表达心意之后还理直气壮的提出这样的要求？

你明知道我不会拒绝你吧。

“好好好，我谁也不告诉，好不好？”他苦笑着又把人的围巾给拢了拢，已经快到了，那些调节气氛的话怎么也说不出口，只好又借着这样的距离把人拢进怀里抱了抱。

“回去吧。”

我就这样看着你一步一步回到他身边就好了，回去吧。因为我知道，就算你不是我的，也不会是他的。

一切仿佛又回到了正轨，只是暗中窥伺的那几双眼睛怎么也想不到，最早把金钟云拆吃入腹的人，是另外一位。

金希澈是比其他人更早发现的人，彼时金钟云正在solo二辑的宣传中，露水直播的时候金希澈特意来陪着他。

他过来抓自己的手的时候，金钟云差点闷哼出声，那种对肌肤相贴的渴望推着他有意无意的往金希澈身上靠。

自己只是浅尝辄止的喝了几口，而金希澈却为他高兴，不停的与人碰杯，很快就有些醉了。

金钟云没办法只好叫经纪人来接金希澈，醉醺醺的美人哥哥没一会就睡了过去，车里关了灯黑漆漆的，只有从窗外透进来的一点光亮在金希澈脸上斑驳着。

他轻轻撑着头，其实也说不上是睡了还是只是闭眼休息，在外面疾速略过的灯火中显得格外好看。

金钟云有些出神的盯着他，鬼使神差的凑上去亲了一口。早年张狂恣意的哥哥这些年也越发柔软了下来，只不过身上的玫瑰香气还是那样浓郁，他的目光一点点划过他轻闭的眼，挺括的鼻梁，有些厚实的嘴唇。

又想起刚才与他相握的手，金钟云只觉得手心在烧，人也在烧，不由得小心翼翼的贴过去又亲了一下。

结果这次金希澈却悠悠睁开眼，带着点迷人而不自知的风情，定定的看向金钟云。

金钟云有些慌乱，本想说些什么来救救场的，可偏偏这时金希澈伸出了手，顺着人的耳侧一点点抚摸下来，随后揽住了人的脖颈，稍一用力就让金钟云和自己接了个绵长的吻。

就算说此刻时间停滞，万物无息也不过分，金钟云几乎就要沉醉了，可惜这时车停下了。

“钟云哥，希澈哥，到了。”

金希澈轻轻捏了捏金钟云的耳朵，“钟云呐，今晚就在哥这住吧”说完也不管那人是不是脸红的像发烧一样就下车了。

金希澈总是这样，带着看透一切的从容。

他跟在有些拘束的金钟云身后，一点一点的蹭上了楼。这边才刚刚落了锁，金希澈就从后面把人揽进怀里，轻轻吻他敏感的后颈。

金钟云发出无意识的嘤咛，转头却对上金希澈早就了然于心的笑眼。

“走吧，洗澡去。”

金钟云就这样懵懵的被拉去浴室，四次元的脑子里想的却是“希峰居然跟我一起洗澡？”

热气蒸腾而上，金钟云脱线的思想最终把金希澈非要跟自己一起洗澡的事情归类为喝醉了耍酒疯。

如果是这样的话，那应该还不算太奇怪吧？金钟云乐观的想着，因为身体常常渴望和他人的亲密接触而感到羞耻的当下，如果对方是个醉鬼看来是再好不过的事了，金钟云悄悄的又往金希澈怀里贴了贴。

“原来钟云喜欢这样吗？还是喜欢哥哥？”金钟云听着这话心想果然是醉鬼啊西，可却因为那声原本应该是女生用的欧巴而红了脸。

金希澈看着怀里的人变得粉嫩的小脸，不由得觉得更可爱了，直接上手捏了捏他的脸，“诶一古我们钟云呐，kiyowo~”

金钟云于是更加确定了金希澈喝醉了的这个事实，本想着享受一下渴望已久的肌肤之亲就赶快出去睡觉了，可是下一秒他就愣在原地。

金希澈把他抵在墙上顺着肩线一直吻到嘴巴。

金钟云身上有一股好闻的桃子味，金希澈感觉自己像在吻一颗甜蜜的软糖。看起来这颗小软糖好像还没搞清楚状况，只是乖乖闭着眼睛被动的接受着自己的亲吻。

不过天地良心，金希澈此时倒也不是没有春宵一夜的兴致，就怕吓到眼前人。所以他暂时只想搂着他的蜜桃软糖好好睡一觉。只是他怀里的人怎么绷紧了身子呢？

金钟云整个人被金希澈搂在怀里，亲近的哥哥就那么紧贴着自己，他不知道该怎么纾解那种全身都在翻涌的急迫欲望，他只觉得自己好舒服，四肢百骸的毛孔都在张开，大脑里的每一根神经都在表示着满足。

“钟云呐，给哥唱歌听吧。这次的新歌哥真的很喜欢啊。”金希澈把头靠在金钟云的背上，闭着眼说着。他其实确实有些困，总是接连不断的综艺让他开始变得疲累，《认哥》终于慢慢开始走上正轨，他们几个主mc必须时刻严阵以待。更何况与此同时大队也开始准备着回归的事宜，他是真的很累了。

金钟云感受着后颈处喷洒的热气，轻轻哼唱起来，安静的房间里一时间只有金钟云低沉的嗓音在回荡，连月光也被挡在厚重的窗帘外。

感觉身后传来的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，金钟云这才敢慢慢转回身。他其实什么也看不清，却又觉得那张轮廓太过鲜明的脸在黑暗中都有着实感。对于金希澈他是有着那么些爱慕的，太惊艳的人总是容易在人心里留下点东西。

金钟云突然感受到了点甜蜜，慢慢的往那人的方向蹭了蹭，又意识到如今两个人身上都是同样的沐浴露味道了，他满心头都涌上了愉悦，在心里偷偷对那人说了句晚安，沉睡进了有玫瑰香气的梦里。

第二天自然是金钟云先醒来，那时候他的失眠远比粉丝想象的严重。可是也许是喝了些酒又是在哥哥的怀里因为这长久的肌肤接触让他有些舒服过了头，看了一下时间竟然也快十点了。

他动了动却又突然感觉到了什么不对，他好像…感觉到了…希澈哥在顶着他。

虽然知道这是正常生理反应，因为自己现在也是一样。但他还是变得口干舌燥起来，本想去厨房倒点水喝，没想到刚掀开被子就被人揽住腰拉了回去。

“去哪儿？”声音虽然不大但是却绝没有刚睡醒的那种混沌不清。

猛地和金希澈贴近，金钟云感觉那东西贴着自己的臀缝好像更硬了，不由得有些惊慌。

“我…想去倒唔…！”

话没说完金希澈就捏了捏他的后颈，一个起身把金钟云吻住了，他吻的细致而又认真，拇指轻轻划过金钟云的脸。

“不许闭眼睛，好好看着我。”没带着任何威胁，金钟云却不敢不睁眼，看那双俘虏了万千少女的桃花眼正认真的看向自己，瞳仁里倒映着一个小小的自己。

慢慢地金希澈加深了这个吻，气氛充满了暧昧，干燥温热的手伸进了金钟云的裤子里，轻轻套弄着已经和自己一样硬挺的性器。

“钟云不好意思的话，哥来帮你。”

金希澈放低了本就温柔的声线，加快了手的速度。金钟云只觉得这哥的吻技好的惊人，他从舌尖开始发麻，快感顺着神经窜到头顶炸出一小片烟花，又尽数顺着血液流向下身，那个濒临爆发的地方。

“嗯…哥！”金钟云狠狠地弓起身子又落回床上，闭着眼大口喘着气。

金希澈扯过纸巾擦拭自己手上的精液，看着床上的人叹了口气，还是舍不得啊。

算了。

俯下身去捏了捏他的鼻头，“我饿了，快起来吃饭去。”

可面对危险毫不自知的人还上下扫视了金希澈一圈，“哥这样子怎么出去吃饭啊？”

金希澈心想还不都是你害的，假装凶狠地凑上去说“别废话了，快点起床，不然我真的会忍不住了。”

金钟云有些懵懂的看过来，眼里还带着没完全消退的情欲，被他这么一看金希澈原本那句没什么吃饭吧怎么也说不出口了。

忍个屁。

于是金希澈终于吃到了他的蜜桃软糖。

好甜。

TBC.


End file.
